


A Cloakwork Orange

by ComtesseAmalia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Other, there was only one clothing hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComtesseAmalia/pseuds/ComtesseAmalia
Summary: He was a carpet.He was a cloak.Can I make it any more obvious.
Relationships: Cloak of Levitation/The Magic Carpet
Kudos: 9





	A Cloakwork Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to my lil’ Krankenbrudi who helped me develop this idea.  
> The reason why I gendered these items is because in German, both have male articles.

The cloak stood at the floor-length window, looking over the town. It was the Disney+ launch party and everybody was invited. The cloak of levitation was one for the drama but this party annoyed him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mickey Mouse saunter through the crowd as if he owned the place. Then again, he probably did for he owned all their asses. He felt the need to either get wasted or throw up. Maybe both. 

The cloak sighed and flew over to his companion, Dr. Strange, who played beer pong with the infamous Iron Man and the other Avengers. Oh, how he had dreaded this event. He always felt kind of lonely between those humans and animals. Even the clock and candlestick from _Beauty and the Beast_ had once been humans after all…

He downed his Gin Tonic and looked over to the bar. That was when he saw him for the first time: His slender and elegant frame was draped over the bar, a glass of heavy red wine held delicately by one of his golden tassels that shone and sparkled in the lights reflected by the mirror ball that illuminated the dancefloor in the Stark Tower.

Of course, the cloak knew who he was. Aladdin’s carpet was famous, iconic. But he never thought his intricately woven art would look that enticing and delicate in real life. The cloak straightened his collar and floated over to the bar. It was now or never, his big chance to make an impression. Thank Frigga that Stephen had ironed him before they left.

The closer he came, he felt his confidence leave him more and more. What was he even trying to do? He was nothing but a cloak, unexperienced, boring. The carpet was…well… _the carpet_ , for crying out loud. He had been there even longer than this stupid pretentious Mouse. He had existed longer than Disney, people had talked about him in their stories around the fire for eons.

Then again, if the cloak had learned one thing it was to be courageous. He straightened his back and conquered the last meters between him and his goal. ‘Act cool,’ he told himself.

At the bar, he motioned the barkeeper to get him a Daiquiri and then looked over to the carpet next to him. The carpet gave him wink with his fringe and pointed to his empty glass, asking the cloak to order the next drink for him. He got a Negroni for the carpet and a round of Apple Schnapps shots for the two of them. Liquid courage always helps, right? They clinked their glasses and chugged the shots.  
  


The carped beckoned him to follow him to a more secluded corner of the room and the cloak stumbled behind the poised flight of the carpet, spilling his drink over himself. He cursed himself. It was so unlike him to be clumsy but the presence of the carpet rendered him flustered.

They reached a loveseat and sat down. The carped draped himself over the seat like it was a divan and he an ancient emperor. Then again, he was in a way. Meanwhile, the cloak cowered on the far end of the sofa, afraid to touch him although he wanted nothing more than that. He didn’t know what to do with his seams and kept them clutched around his glass nervously. As though the cloak had felt his jumpiness, he moved closer. If he would have had any veins filled with blood, that would be the moment the crimson of the cloak would get even darker.

Where had the boldness and sassiness he was famous for gone? The cloak took another sip of his cocktail and looked at the carpet and his mesmerizing embroidery. They were so close now, he could count the thread count and smell the enticing mixture of the drinks and detergent on the carpet.

The cloak slowly opened the carpet’s clasp with his tassels and moved some of his golden threads over the cloak’s lining who in return shivered due to the soft touches. He immediately understood what the carped meant when he nodded towards the window. ‘Do you want to get out of here?’ He nodded enthusiastically and finished his drink in one big gulp, almost choking on it and the carped chuckled silently at his youthful effusiveness.

They both got up from their seats and levitated to the balcony, the carpet’s tassel holding his hemline as they made their way out of this party. Once they reached the outside, the carpet beckoned him to seat himself on his back and they flew off into the night sky. The cloak could swear he heard the carpet hum ‘I can show you the World’. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my two best friends for not only beta-ing this a little bit but also for assuring me that writing this was actually productive.  
> Also this is the first time I'm writing something remotely romantic and I do not take any constructive criticsm. lol


End file.
